


How?

by aquadamn



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: artemis does not compute bette kane, barbara gordon computes & loves bette kane, dick vaguely does, welcome to drabble hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquadamn/pseuds/aquadamn
Summary: Sometimes, Artemis has to question Bette Kane





	How?

"I told you the portal was in the janitor's closet!" Bette Kane hissed to her friends, Artemis Crock, Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson.

"How?" Artemis deadpanned. "How does little miss cheerleader solve a mystery before Batman?"

"With extreme grace and style", Babs replied instantly, smiling fondly as Bette headbutted a demon in the face. "Honestly, I don't know why you're ever surprised anymore."

"Neither do I", Artemis muttered. "She's just-- isn't she the only non-superhero?"

"Yup."

"But she can still stab a demon through the eye?"

"Arty, after some point, you stop questioning the stuff she drags you into", Dick told her.

Barbara nodded in agreement. "This is one of the more relaxing things we've done with her."

"I don't even want to know."

 


End file.
